From Gentlehobbit to King's Consort
by luvsbitca
Summary: Bilbo changed his mind and re-entered the Battle of Five Armies – changing the course of Thorin's day and being kissed for his efforts. Pure fluff. This is a companion to 'Dreams Of The Future' however there is no need to have read that as they simply exist in the same universe with different pairings. Spoilers for the end of the book though this is an alternate ending.
1. Battles and Kissing

**Title – **From Gentlehobbit to King's Consort (What Was Bilbo Doing With His Life?)  
**Companion To – **Dreams Of The Future  
**Author – **Moonbeam  
**Summary – **Bilbo changed his mind and re-entered the Battle of Five Armies – changing the course of Thorin's day and being kissed for his efforts. Pure fluff. This is a companion to 'Dreams Of The Future' however there is no need to have read that as they simply exist in the same universe with different pairings.  
**Spoilers – **End of the book though this is an alternate ending.  
**Rating – **Teen  
**Disclaimer – **I don't own anything, just a poor relief teacher/uni student. But oh the fun that could be had if I did.  
**Warnings – **Nothing yet.  
**Author's Notes – **I had to do it; it's not my fault I am just a weak individual.

**From Gentlehobbit to King's Consort (What Was Bilbo Doing With His Life?)**  
by Moonbeam

**/ / / Battles and Kissing \ \ \ **

Bilbo changed his mind after he slipped the ring on and crept from the battle. He didn't take the ring off as he headed back towards the main fight. He used it to stab, and kill…Bilbo had never wanted to kill anyone but if he had to choose he supposed it was better for a goblin to die rather than one of the beings fighting for the mountain and freedom. Bilbo ran back into the fight, catching goblins off guard and killing them as he went. There was blood on the blade and his waistcoat and everything else and a part of Bilbo wanted to turn and run as far and as fast as he could away from what he was doing. He was a gentlehobbit and he had never killed anything more than a pest, hobbits did not commit murder, they did not enter wars and Bilbo felt confident that he was the first hobbit ever to have removed the head of a goblin before the goblin stabbed a Man in the back.

Then Bilbo saw Thorin.

His mind went a little blank at the picture in front of him. Thorin was surrounded by goblins, which he was fighting valiantly. Kíli and Fíli were running for him but they were further away than Bilbo who ran forward with a bellow and began to attack the goblins. Two of them turned, trying to work out who was attacking them but the rest were still advancing menacingly on Thorin. Bilbo yanked off the ring and startled the goblins so horribly that it gave Kíli and Fíli time to get to them and join the fight. After that Bilbo and Thorin fought at one another's backs.

When the battle was over and Man, elf and dwarf alike were checking their wounds Thorin yanked Bilbo against him and captured the hobbit's lips in a passionate kiss. Bilbo had never thought that the first time kissed the dwarf king, and he had thought on it a lot since their time at Beorn's halls, would be on a battlefield while both of them were covered in blood. Thorin kissed in much the way that Bilbo had assumed, he was forceful and yet aware, when Bilbo moved he responded and yet Bilbo knew that he was most definitely being well and thoroughly kissed by Thorin.

Thorin pulled away an eternity and smiled down at Bilbo.

"Thank you, Bilbo," the King said; his voice a great rumble against Bilbo's chest. "You are a worthy fourteenth member of my company."

"About time you told him that, Uncle," Kíli said with a smirk. "Though you should work on your courting speeches; that was not a very good example."

Thorin glared at his nephew and pulled Bilbo away from the two brothers – Fíli waved at them but remained silent as Kíli threw him a wide grin, a quick hip thrust and two thumbs up. Bilbo flushed and rolled his eyes at Kíli before he allowed Thorin to drag him away.

"I may not be well versed in courting speeches, however," Thorin said when they were alone. "I would be interested in learning the ways to court a hobbit."

"You shall have to tell me all of the ways to court a dwarf as well," Bilbo said and leaned up to kiss Thorin this time. He attempted to show his own skill with kissing but again, somehow, found himself wrapped tightly in Thorin's arms feeling like he was being kissed into submission. Bilbo would need to work on that if he was going to keep kissing Thorin.

In the end that was their final kiss for almost two full days.

They separated so that Thorin could meet with Thranduil and Bard. Bilbo went to help in the healing tent for the dwarves and Men who were injured. The elves who had been hurt had marched back into the forest, if they were able to stand, and had not been seen since the end of the battle. Thranduil, his son Legolas, and three guards are all that remained of the elves. By the time Bilbo was done and could wash in the stream, the frigidly cold stream that stole Bilbo's breath, it was past dark and Thorin was still in his meeting. Bilbo tucked himself next to one of the fires that had been lit and slept.

Bilbo saw Thorin across the fire after he woke and was ate breakfast. Thorin was engrossed in a meeting with Balin, Dwalin, Glóin, and Fíli on the other side of the fire while Bilbo ate fish for breakfast and wondered if they would ever get another chance to kiss…Bilbo would very much like some more kisses.

In the end it was not until that night, just after the sun disappeared that Bilbo and Thorin got a moment alone. Thorin marched over to the hobbit, grabbed his hand and yanked him up with a broad smile.

"Yes?" Bilbo asked looking down mournfully at his dinner which had slipped off the tree stump when he had been pulled up.

"Come with me," Thorin said and began to lead the way further into the forest. Away from the other dwarves and Men there was a fire, throwing off a large amount of light and heat with a large bedroll to one side and a blanket with food laid out on the other side.

"I assumed," Thorin said stopping next to the blanket. "That you would appreciate a meal as my first courting gift, given how preoccupied you were with food on our journey."

"I was eating," Bilbo said stupidly and then flushed. "I mean, yes, thank you, I would love to eat a meal with you."

Thorin nodded and sat down, he pulled the covering cloths off the dishes and Bilbo realised that the food laid out for them was not the same as what Bilbo had been eating before. There was cheese and bread and what looked to be roast beef that had been allowed to cool along with vegetables and fruits and some pastries that looked lovely and sweet.

"This is wonderful," Bilbo said. "How did you manage all of this?"

"I purchased the goods when I was in Lake-town earlier today," Thorin said. "Is it suitable?"

"Oh yes," Bilbo said. "I shall cook for you one day as well; I shall make you my best dishes and show how well I can take care of you. That is one of the rituals of hobbit courting."

Thorin inclined his head. "You should choose your food first, as I provided the meal."

Bilbo nodded and collected a little from every plate so that he could try everything. He watched as Thorin did the same and they spent the evening discussing their different courting rituals and habits until with a third yawn Thorin tucked away the remainder of the food and pulled Bilbo over to the bedroll. He placed Bilbo between his chest and the fire and wrapped the hobbit in his arms. They talked quietly until Bilbo fell asleep with Thorin's voice in his ear, his breath against his neck and the dwarf's arms holding him comfortably.

**/ / / **

Perhaps more?…oh who am I kidding of course there will be more…as soon as I get some other stuff finished. I should have been writing my assignment…alas.


	2. Moving Into The Mountain

**/ / / Moving Into The Mountain \ \ \**

Bilbo was so sick of sleeping in the forest.

There were things about it that he liked – the warmth of Thorin at his back every night, the feeling of protection and caring that wrapped around him when he was lying on a bedroll with the dwarf, he liked the stars above them and watching the sun rise. There were also things he loathed about it, bugs in his bed and waking up in the night when an animal called out but mainly he hated how very uncomfortable the ground was.

They had been sleeping outside for a fortnight; they were camping out under the moon until there were enough rooms for them all within the mountain so that they could start to reclaim the rest.

Thorin had asked, the morning after their picnic and first night sleeping together under the stars, if Bilbo would stay in Erebor and help or if he was taking his treasure and returning to the Shire. Bilbo had kissed him and said he wanted to go home one day to make arrangements but for now he was staying in Erebor with Thorin. Later, when their camp was silent and Bilbo wasn't sure if Thorin was asleep he asked if the dwarf would ever be able to visit the Shire with him so that Bilbo could show him how amazing his home was. Thorin had turned Bilbo so that he was looking down at him and looked apologetic. He said he needed to settle his mountain and his people, Bilbo nodded and wondered if after that was done they could go. Thorin smiled, agreed and then pressed Bilbo into the ground with a fierce kiss.

Thorin informed Dís of their success in recapturing the mountain and winning the battle but he had entrusted the continued welbeing of most of the dwarves to his sister and their stronghold in the Blue Mointains. Dís was sending only the very best of the dwarves, with supplies, to help the rebuilding effort while resources were short.

It had taken them almost two full weeks to manage the cleanup of the entry ways, clear the way for the great, gigantic doors that protected the main entrance to open and then enough rooms to house them all. When the mountain was ready for them they packed up their part of the camp; though the Men who intended to rebuild Dale were planning on remaining in the grove having turned down Thorin's offer of shelter within.

The dwarves who had travelled with Thorin on this quest were each given a room followed by the rest of the dwarves who remained after the battle. Bilbo had been the last of the group to be shown to lodgings and he was beginning to wonder if he would be given one at all as the chambers were quite large and he was the smallest of the company.

Thorin stopped before a wooden door. "These are your quarters."

Bilbo smiled and opened the door before going inside and looking around the spacious room.

"It is quite lovely," he told Thorin with a smile and Bilbo could imagine making it much more welcoming with some books and cushions and a lovely big chair before the fireplace though he knew that much of that would need to wait until the mountain was slightly more settled. As Bilbo looked upon the bed he felt such a rush of homesickness for the Shire and his Bag-End that he had to sit down. Thorin sat beside him and placed a heavy arm over his shoulders.

"You do not like it?" Thorin asked.

"No, I do," Bilbo said. "But I do wish I could place some of my things in it, it feels so very large and empty with only this furniture inside."

Thorin dropped his head. "Things will be arriving in the caravan that is bringing supplies and workers, personal effects from the dwarves here but I could send word for them to stop on the Shire if you would like."

Bilbo twisted to kiss Thorin. "No, I think that Bag-End should remain as it is until I return however I will go into Lake-town when there is time and purchase some things that will make it feel more mine."

"If you are sure," there was something in Thorin's eyes – something dark that Bilbo wished to chase away with more kisses.

"I shall get them when we eventually return, Thorin."

The dwarf nodded and crowded Bilbo back into the chair's padding. When they were done and Bilbo was curled heavily into Thorin's side he rubbed his cheek against the fur on Thorin's chest and wondered if he would have to go back to sleeping alone now that he had his own chambers. Bilbo had spent decades sleeping alone and he had found over the last two weeks that he liked the feeling of Thorin's heartbeat at his back and his hands around Bilbo's body and the scratch of the dwarf's hair everywhere.

"Thorin," Bilbo asked quietly. "Where is your room?"

"Next door," Thorin said; his voice still gruff from their previous activities. "Would you care to see it later?"

"Yes," Bilbo said twisting to kiss the dwarf. "I wonder though, do you wish to sleep alone now that we are back in the mountain?"

"No," Thorin said firmly. "I intend to spend the night with you, just as we have up until now."

Bilbo smiled and relaxed into Thorin's side. "I was hoping you would say that."

"I wanted you to have your own space," Thorin said. "I know I am difficult and I wished for you to have a place that you could go to when you needed to be alone."

Bilbo smiled. "And a place when you need space from me as well, it was a good idea."

Thorin kissed him again.

"Take me to your room, Thorin," Bilbo said. "I wish for you to take me to your bed and then take me in the way we haven't yet enjoyed."

Thorin looked at Bilbo with disbelief until the hobbit smiled, kissed him and began redressing. Bilbo was not given the time to do his breeches back up before Thorin started moving them to the chamber next to Bilbo's. Thorin's chamber was three times the size of Bilbo's with both a sitting room and another room next to it both of which lead into the gigantic bedroom. Bilbo had only a few moments to see the rooms before Thorin threw him on the bed and filled every part of Bilbo's body and brain.

Over time Bilbo had a chance to look at all of the Royal rooms – the large kitchen that made Bilbo want to bake and cook and for a while he indulged himself every day and made enough food to feed most of the other dwarves. Thorin's rooms had a bathroom that made Bilbo wonder at their bathing habits which had been almost non-existent while they had been travelling. The dwarves bathed only occasionally but in their mountain they seemed much more inclined to do so. The bathtub was large enough to fit both Thorin and Bilbo and had; on more than one occasion.

Eventually, though, Bilbo grew sick of cooking and enjoying the mountain and the space outside, however, he had proven that the work a dwarf could do was not suited to a hobbit. Then one morning Thorin had gripped Bilbo's wrist and wrapped his eyes with a blindfold before he walked Bilbo through the mountain. Thorin removed the blindfold and Bilbo found himself in a large library. The room reached up into the mountain with levels and shelves cut into the very rock. There were so many books and from what Bilbo could see many of them were completely unharmed but there was almost a century worth of dust on the books that were not damaged.

"I know you wish for something to do," Thorin said. "We have only just cleared the way to this library, there is a smaller royal one but that is in the upper levels of the mountain and we will not be able to reach it for a long time yet. I thought you would enjoy this job as I saw many books in your hobbit-hole and you have purchased a number from Lake-town."

Bilbo turned and beamed. "I look forward to doing this, but…this is, it's, Thorin, it is such a large job."

"I know," Thorin said. "I will give you any help I can spare but I also-"

He was cut off by a knock on the door and Ori stepped in.

"Hello, Ori, good timing. Bilbo, I have also asked Ori to be a part of this aspect of the reclamation of the mountain."

"Oh," Bilbo said with a smile. "That is perfect, we'll do it together."

"Yes," Ori said with a shy smile and a blush.

"Great," Bilbo said and looked around. "This is going to be so much fun."

Thorin nodded at Ori prompting him to leave so that Thorin could tug on Bilbo's hand and pull him closer so that he could bend down and kiss Bilbo firmly.

After that he split his time between the library and Thorin and he found that he didn't miss the Shire as much as he thought he would now that he had Thorin and his work. Sometimes though, he missed his things and his garden with such a bittersweet pain that he found himself sitting out on the battlements above the giant doors and relishing the fresh air. Thorin would always find him and hold him close and ask Bilbo questions about the Shire and listen to his stories. Thorin promised that when things were settled they would travel there and spend time until Thorin had experienced everything the Shire had to offer.

"But what about Erebor?" Bilbo asked in a small voice.

"Fíli and Kíli have been raised to rule and Dís and Balin will be here to help them. They need the experience before I actually leave them the stronghold of Erebor. It will be good for them, and for us."

Bilbo had felt the knot in his chest that he hadn't even realised was there lessen and he smiled at Thorin. After that when Bilbo missed the Shire he no longer felt it with the same overwhelming sadness he had before because he would see his home again and when he did he would show Thorin everything the Shire had to offer. It would be amazing and Bilbo found he could wait now that he knew that nothing stood in their way.

And then, when the caravan arrived from the Blue Mountains a young dwarf with red hair stopped before Bilbo with a chair he recognised from his living room and then a giant box of books was deposited in their room along with the bright, multi-coloured rug that Bilbo's mother had made for him not long before she passed. Bilbo had dragged Thorin from his very serious discussion of war tactics with Dwalin and to their chambers where he proceeded to show his thanks in a myriad of ways.

**/ / / **

I have a vague idea of where this is going but don't expect too much from it.


	3. Bonding, the Shire, and Duty

**/ / / Bonding, the Shire, and Duty \ \ \ **

Bilbo was warm…so lovely and warm, the bed beneath him was soft, the blankets were well worn, and the dwarf curled around him was his, Bilbo didn't even want to go to sleep when everything felt so lovely right in this moment.

"Bilbo," Thorin's voice was too loud in the silence even though he was whispering.

"That is a serious tone, Thorin," Bilbo said kissing the flesh closest to his mouth. "Don't worry about it until the morning."

Bilbo felt Thorin relax slowly and he allowed his mind to wander until he fell asleep.

Thorin looked worried at breakfast the next morning when Bilbo walked to the table wearing an apron and carrying two omelettes. Normally the apron would make Thorin smile no matter how bad his mood was – something to do with dwarves never wearing anything like them. Bilbo had seen the leather one that Thorin wore when he worked in the forges…and sometimes Bilbo wondered if he could convince Thorin to go down there for some fun, the way Thorin's cheeks flushed and the flex of muscles always made Bilbo's breath catch and he wished to slide himself between Thorin and the hot metal and peel that leather apron off and…. Bilbo shook himself.

"What are you thinking about, Bilbo?" Thorin asked taking the plates out of Bilbo's weak grip.

"You down in the forges," Bilbo admitted knowing that his cheeks were flushed and his voice was a little rougher than normal.

"Why?" Thorin asked with a little frown between his eyes.

"It's…you're…probably completely unsafe…" Bilbo drifted off with a distance smile.

Thorin frowned at him. "You find me desirable when I am working in the forges?"

Bilbo nodded and then sat down. "Very much."

Thorin blinked a few times attempting to work Bilbo out. Bilbo smirked and started to eat his omelette. Eventually Thorin shook his head and started to eat too.

Bilbo waited until they were both done before he looked at Thorin with an encouraging smile. "What did you want to talk to me about last night?"

Thorin's face changed, darkening and becoming very serious and Bilbo wished for a moment he hadn't brought it up.

"I heard you talking about the Shire with Bofur yesterday," Thorin said.

Bilbo nodded and he wished he could work out what Thorin was trying to tell him. Thorin looked like Bilbo should have understood what he was trying to say but the hobbit was coming up blank.

"You sounded very wistful," Thorin continued. "I know you would like to return."

"Yes, I would," Bilbo agreed and Thorin's face dropped further which Bilbo wouldn't have thought possible. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to."

Thorin shook his head. "I would understand if you wanted to leave."

Bilbo rolled his eyes and stood up, he motioned for Thorin to push his chair back before the hobbit straddled Thorin's legs.

"I'm not going anywhere," Bilbo said. "What I should have said is that one day I would like to take _you_ to the Shire. I would like to show you off and show you my hobbit-hole and all of the wonderful things that are there. I don't want to go there alone; I don't really want to go anywhere if you aren't with me."

Thorin's face cleared but then he tilted his head. "I cannot leave the mountain to Fíli and Kíli until after the rest of my dwarves are arrived and settled."

"That's understandable. Though, we will be able to go, one day?"

"I promise," Thorin said kissing Bilbo.

"So long as you come with me I don't mind waiting." Bilbo said and began to pull away from Thorin who refused to let him go.

"There is something else which we need to discuss," Thorin said seriously. "I don't know what hobbits do with their intended life partners."

"We marry," Bilbo said. "There is a period of courting and after that we have a wedding, what do dwarves do?"

"Dwarves provide gifts to the dwarf they wish to court, if within three days their intended returns their gift with one of their own then they begin to court."

"Like all of the knitted clothing Dwalin was wearing?"

Thorin smirked. "Exactly."

"So," Bilbo said. "Have I misunderstood what is between us?"

"Only if you would not wish to bond with me in the future."

"Is bonding like marriage?" Bilbo asked.

Thorin nodded. "However, I feel, as the King of this mountain I could not bond with you until all of my dwarves have returned to the mountain."

"So we could be engaged until then?" Bilbo asked.

"Engaged…that is what the Men call it. Yes, we could be engaged until then."

Bilbo kissed Thorin again. "I would very much like to be engaged to you Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain."

Thorin smiled very softly.

"This is not how dwarves do things is it?" Bilbo asked sensing that Thorin wasn't entirely happy about waiting.

"Not quite," Thorin said. "Though you are not a dwarf so we shall have to work out our own way of doing things."

"Will it be an issue for the King to be married to a male hobbit?"

"Why would it ever be an issue for Bilbo Baggins of Bag-End, who faced the Smaug and many other trials to return Erebor to Durin's Line?"

"Because I am not a dwarf nor would I ever be able to provide you with an heir."

"Fíli and Kíli are my heirs; I need no child from you."

"They might like me less if I was to ever have a baby with you."

"No," Thorin said. "They have lived with the possibility their whole lives however I have no desire to choose a female dwarf when I can have you."

Bilbo beamed and pulled Thorin into a heated kiss. "Then I hope your mountain is ready soon so that you can have me."

"And as for being a hobbit, my dwarves shall welcome you as one of our own when they know of all you have done for us."

Bilbo smiled, it was a very nice thought but he was not sure that it was entirely realistic. He thought for a moment and decided that, regardless, being married to Thorin would be worth some dwarves not liking a hobbit being his…

"I'm obviously not a queen," Bilbo said. "What would I be called?"

"My consort," Thorin said. "Though if you would prefer to be called Queen Bilbo that could, of course, be arranged."

Bilbo rolled his eyes. "I am male."

"You would not be the first male Queen that dwarves have had," Thorin said quite seriously. "There a much fewer female dwarves than male."

Bilbo closed his eyes. "I think I shall go with Consort."

"Very well," Thorin said and leaned forward – there was a knock on the door. Thorin gave Bilbo a quick kiss and the hobbit climbed off of him so that the King could answer the door. Balin was standing on the other side looking both determined and apologetic.

"King Thorin," Balin said with a smile for Bilbo. "The meeting is beginning soon."

"Thank you, Balin," Thorin said and began to add the few pieces of clothing that he always wore when he was out in the mountain.

Bilbo felt as though he was watching Thorin become the King and he felt the distance between them grow. Before Thorin left he came to kiss Bilbo one last time and Bilbo grabbed his collar before the dwarf turned away. "I shall expect a Hobbit wedding when we are in the Shire, so that I can well and truly show you off."

Thorin beamed at him, nodded sharply and kissed him before he left their rooms.

/ / / \ \ \

A week later Thorin returned to their rooms, before Bilbo did, to find a new waistcoat in vibrant purple sitting on their bed. There was a note pinned to it.

_You have three days, King Thorin. Or I shall think you do not wish to court me – Bilbo Baggins, of Bag-End_

Thorin lifted the note and waistcoat; he smoothed his hand over the stunning multi-coloured embroidery marvelling at his intended skills…and then saw the item that was hiding beneath. It was a hair bead; it bore no jewels or engravings and reminded Thorin forcibly of the work done by dwarflings when they were learning metalcraft. The outside was smooth but unfinished, not unpolished, simply not perfect and reflective like dwarfish work. On the inside were two letters touching. T and B. Thorin suddenly realised that this was Bilbo's work, that the hobbit had gone down to the forges and learned how to melt and shape metal for him. Thorin slipped the bead into the very front braid of his hair and then sat to work out what he could give Bilbo that would come close to being as amazing as the rough metalwork in his hair.

Two and a half days later Bilbo was lead to the very top of the gates that lead outside, to the royal balconies, to mounds of dirt and wood slates. "I thought," Thorin said nervously. "That perhaps you should like a garden."

Bilbo threw himself at Thorin and their clothes in the opposite direction. Thorin assumed that meant that his courting gift had been accepted.

**/ / / **


End file.
